majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Francine
|finalappearance= }} "Firearms" Francine is assigned to the Firearm Analysis Unit of the LAPD's Scientific Investigation Division on Major Crimes. History Francine has worked Ballistics for the LAPD at least as far back as 2004 when the Reese Murders occurred. Following the Reese Murders, Francine worked hard for years to find the Uzi used to kill Officer Malcolm Reese, DDA Rachel Gray and her bodyguard Eric Dunn without success. She was also aware of disgraced former LAPD Detective Mark Hickman, his habits regarding women and the fact that he had a theory about the murders that he never got to explore. Unlike the rest of the LAPD, Francine put credence to Hickman's theory regarding the third person in the car during Officer Reese's murder. In , after the murders of Tamika Weaver and Jeremiah Barnes, Detective Amy Sykes is sent to bring the shell casings to Francine for analysis with orders to make Francine skip her to the front of the line due to the possible gang war the murders will incite. Examining the shell casings, Francine is shocked to recognize them as belonging to the Uzi from the Reese Murders. After confirming it, Francine fills Sykes in on the Reese Murders and orders her to go to Mark Hickman and not to wait for Francine's report. Francine promises to come up with an explanation for Sykes' absence and insists that Hickman has a theory worth hearing out that he might tell to Sykes. After Sykes leaves, Francine studies the shell casings from the Uzi with excitement. In , Francine runs a ballistics test on the recovered Uzi and confirms it as the murder weapon from the Reese Murders. Francine teases Michael Tao when he asks to hold the gun. In , Lieutenant Louie Provenza orders Sykes to take Jon Barnes' gun to Francine to confirm that it was the murder weapon used in the shooting of three Latino teenagers. In , Francine alerts Captain Sharon Raydor that she has found two searches on the Uzi's serial number and that one might solve the murders. One of the searches was performed by Tao after the gun was recovered, but not the other. Francine is forced to explain why she sent Sykes to talk to Mark Hickman and waited five hours to file her initial report. Finally, Francine reveals that she had one of her people, Norma, run a search on the Uzi's serial number starting from the day that Officer Reese was shot. While Francine didn't expect to find anything, Norma found a search ran on the serial number eleven years before, just twenty days before Daniel Price's murder trial began. Francine reveals that the search was run by Mark Hickman. In , Francine reappears running ballistics related to a murder case involving two tourists. In , Julio mentions that Francine was able to identify one of the forty-seven guns found in Henry Colson's house as the gun used to murder Ava Jarvis. However, while the gun is found to have a set of fresh fingerprints on the clip, they don't match Henry Colson nor is the person they belong to in the system. In , Francine reveals that instead of there being two different guns in the murder of a high-profile lawyer, the shooter used one gun loaded with two different kinds of bullets. As a result, there may have been just one shooter instead of two like previously believed. Trivia *Though Francine doesn't appear in person until , she is most likely a major background character due to her tenure in Ballistics which goes back to at least 2004. Whenever a character states that they are taking a murder weapon to Ballistics for analysis or bring up a ballistics report, it is possible that they are talking about Francine. This is further indicated by the fact that Julio mentions Francine by name when discussing a ballistics report in after the character is introduced. *In its commented that Francine likes Detective Amy Sykes enough to allow her to cut to the front of the line on request. *In , after Sykes is sent to have Jon Barnes' gun analyzed by Francine to determine if it was the murder weapon used to kill three teenagers, Francine's conclusions are never stated in dialogue. The murder board confirms that she matched the gun however as seen when Tao discusses the heroin found in Barnes' motel room. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 4 * * * Season 5 * Season 6 * Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:LAPD Category:MC Season 4 Category:MC Season 5 Category:MC Season 6